


Wild Cards

by CosmicChill (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CosmicChill
Summary: A collection of loosely-connected short stories featuring The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and the confidants. Various antics will ensue.Stories with major spoilers for Royal, Strikers, or the main game will be marked.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wild Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Insta-Kill ability can really come in handy in Mementos. And Akechi's psychotic side peeks through. 
> 
> Takes places days before taking Sae's treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> played persona 5 for the first time, specifically royal and I decided to make a collection cuz I had a lot of ideas for this game

"Why are we doing this again? This is the fourth time we've entered mementos this week." Akechi groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. 

The Phantom Thieves were gathered in the attic of LeBlanc as per usual. All of them prepping to enter the collective unconscious once again. 

"We have no idea how stronger Sae's shadow can be, we need all the prep we can get...and there's a few requests we still need to do." Ren replied. 

Akechi sighed. "Well, I guess I can't argue that."

Morgana lept onto the table. "So I assume everyone's ready, right?"

The Thieves' nodded in agreement. 

"Alright then!" Morgana cheered. "Let's head on out!"

The group got up and made their way to the Shibuya station and onto Mementos itself. As they entered, their outfits changed to their standard Phantom Thief attire. The gang entered the Mona-Bus and started partway into Mementos. Ren and Akechi sat in the front while everyone else was shoved into the back. Ren drove around the area, trying to avoid shadows and find the requested being. 

"Jeez, this car is getting real cramped." Ryuji said as he was sandwiched in-between Haru and Yusuke. "Can you make yourself bigger, Mona?" 

"I would if I could!" Morgana complained. 

"Ooh, ooh! Have you ever thought about changing into another car, like a monster truck or something?" Futaba asked. 

"Nope, as long as the public associates cats with buses, this is the only thing I can transform into." Morgana replied. 

"Man, I wonder if I could convince the public _I_ can turn into a vehicle." Futaba thought out-loud. 

"All aboard the Futabamobile!" Ren joked. 

"... actually, nevermind. Futabamobile sounds lame." Futaba admitted. 

"I think it's a cute name, Oracle-chan." Haru blurted. 

"Well if I could turn into a vehicle, I'd probably be something fancy, like a convertible." Ann added. 

"My Persona's a motorbike, so I guess I don't really have to think about it much." Makoto included. 

"Joker would definitely be a sports car, cuz he pretty much radiates style and class." Ryuji claimed. 

"Is that so?" Ren asked as he turned to Ryuji. "Well, I think Skull would be a..."

Akechi clutched Ren's shoulder and pointed to windshield. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE TRACKS, DUMBASS!" he screamed.

Ren turned back to see that he was about to run into a shadow, he slammed the brakes but the speed of the car only slowed down by a slight margin. Everyone prepared to fight the oncoming shadow. 

As they finally got close, the bus decked the shadow right in the chest and it was immediately KO'd. The shadow faded into red and black mist. The whole gang sat in total silence as they tried to process what Ren just did. But unfortunately, the silence was broken thanks to Akechi's bursting into sudden laughter. 

"Did you all see that?!" Akechi turned to everyone sitting behind him as he laughed. "He practically ran over the thing!" Akechi's face turned red as he laughed his ass off over the current event. 

"W-where'd you learn to do that?" Morgana asked in a surprised and shocked tone. 

Ren merely shrugged. Akechi stopped laughed as he gasped for air and wiped a year rolling down his face. 

"Oh man, I have laughed like that in ages. Thank you for that Joker," Akechi said. 

"Well, whatever that new ability of yours is. I think it can come in handy when going through Mementos!" Morgana claimed. 

"Mona's right. Try doing it with another shadow."

Ren drove around and found another shadow, he rammed into it with the same results. Akechi stifled his laughter. 

Akechi took a deep breath. "Well, let's not waste precious time. Let's find the requested person." 

Ren and the rest scouted Mementos and hit more and more shadows on the way. Crow loved every moment of it. But after more and more scouting, they reached the end of the area, only to see an unmoving wall.

"I can sense the target in behind this wall, but it doesn't seem we can progress any further." Morgana explained.

"Hm. I guess we can always grind a little more while we're here." Akechi stated. 

Everyone retreats back to the Mona-Bus and more vehicular shadowslaughter was had. Around another area, a powerful shadow loomed around.

"Watch out, Joker. This shadow looks strong." Makoto warned. 

Ren gripped the wheel and took a deep breath. If this new ability doesn't work on powerful shadows, then there's a chance that they'll be surrounded with a strong shadow. But if it works... 

Ren stepped on gas and the Mona-Bus dashed towards the entity with all its power. And thankfully, the shadow was hit. Akechi was thrown into another fit of laughter. 

"To think such a powerful shadow would just die out like that!" Akechi tried to stifle his laughter. Ren and the rest looked at each other. 

"I think that's enough for today." Ren admitted. 

They all headed back towards the entrance and catched their breath. 

"I'll admit, I kinda felt sorry for all those shadows. But at the same time, it felt somewhat satisfying." Haru admitted. 

"I'll have to agree with Noir, too." Yusuke added. 

"Not you guys too." Makoto mumbled. 

As the thieves were about to leave Mementos, Akechi grabbed Ren's attention by tapping his shoulder. 

"Say Joker, can I ask you a favor?" Akechi asked. 

"Hm?" Ren replied. 

_"Can I drive the bus next time we come?"_


End file.
